


Fit

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jack ponders the meanings of the word "fit."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in pretending that Jack is still at Arsenal. -sigh-

_**Fit.** _

If ever Jack were to look at his boyfriend and think anything other than _**"fit"**_ , he wouldn't need to try to remember what season the calendar said it was to know that he'd had a concussion. In fact, anyone who looked at Aaron Ramsey and thought anything other than _**"fit"**_ would have to be an alien, as far as Jack was concerned.

At this particular moment, Aaron was working out in gym shorts. In other words, he was sweaty and shirtless. (The reader is invited to join the narrator in swooning.) The best part? He was in the apartment he shared with Jack, and Jack got to watch every movement the Welshman made. And with every movement the Welshman made, one thought repeated itself in Jack's head: _**Fit.**_ He then found himself looking up the word on Wiktionary.

_**fit** (comparative fitter, superlative fittest)  
Adjective:_

_1.Suitable, proper._  
Yes. Aaron was suitable and proper, the sort one wouldn't mind bringing home for family dinner.

_2.Adapted to a purpose or environment._  
Absolutely. Purpose: football. Environment: Emirates Stadium.

_3.In good shape; physically well._  
Obviously. Why else was he called Rambo? (OK, fine, the last name had to do with it, too.)

_4.(Britain, slang) Good looking, fanciable, attractive, beautiful._  
Hell to the yes, abso-fucking-lutely, oh hot damn! And other similar thoughts!

_5.Prepared; ready._  
Of course. Aaron was always up for anything.

"Cariad..." Aaron's voice interrupted Jack's train of thought. "Liked what you saw, love?"  
"Do you blame me?" Jack smirked as Aaron approached.  
"No comment." Aaron pulled Jack close and chuckled. "Care to join me for a more horizontal workout?"  
"Always." Jack ground against Aaron. "Have to keep you fit."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, "fit" isn't used to mean "good-looking" where I'm from (eastern US). I first saw it used that way here in the Football RPF fandom. XD


End file.
